


Neck

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wouldn't dare to move those fingers if I were him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neck

Fingers laced.  
  


Ran first over the nape of it.

 

I wouldn't dare to move those fingers if I were him. He probably doesn't get it.

 

He thinks he is being coy, adventurous and pushing my limit.

 

He doesn't know I like it. The feeling of his fingers against my neck. How his thumbs move ever so slightly as he stares into my eyes. I know he is going to kiss me.

 

He probably thinks that's adventurous too.

 

He leans down.

 

His fingers unlace.

 

He cups my face, tilts my head upwards. But he stops just a breath away.

 

I wish his fingers would circle my throat.

 

Not to strangle me but to keep me there.

 

To make sure I cannot move away.  


End file.
